


The Greatest

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Beatles requests from tumblr [23]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, power bottom ringo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: George is great at what he does, but so is Ringo.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Series: Beatles requests from tumblr [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914673
Kudos: 35





	The Greatest

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon: "What about starrison but ringo is a power bottom 😌" 
> 
> Hopefully my understanding of power bottom is correct. I tried my best!

George was already a gasping mess when Ringo pulled him down on top of him to continue their kissing. “Having fun?” Ringo asked.

With his face completely flushed, George started to say yes, but Ringo’s tongue slipped between his lips as soon as he opened his mouth. George whimpered, and it sent heavenly vibrations coursing through Ringo’s body.

“Ready for more?” Ringo asked, thrusting his hips up to meet George’s and chuckling as George moaned deeply. “Or would you even be able to take it?”

“More,” George begged as he kept rocking their hips together, his erection pressing firmly against Ringo’s.

After kissing him once more, Ringo pointed to the bedside table. “Get the bottle.”

George scrambled for the lube. He squeezed some onto his hand and reached for his cock—

“Ah-ah-ah,” Ringo reprimanded. “Finger first.”

The pleading look on George’s face was adorable, but not convincing. George would have to be patient if he wanted to fuck him. With a sigh and a needy shift of his hips, George accepted his fate and slid his finger inside of Ringo.

“Oh, god,” Ringo moaned. “That’s it, love,” he said as George dragged his finger in and out. Then George found his prostate, and Ringo’s back arched as he cried out.

George’s mouth fell open just from watching and hearing Ringo, and his other hand grabbed onto Ringo’s thigh, his fingers desperately digging into the muscle. It felt great, but based on the way George’s hips bucked against the air, he was only grabbing Ringo to keep from stroking himself.

“George,” Ringo said. “Are you ready?”

With his eyes lighting up, George let go of Ringo’s thigh. He slid his finger out and began slicking up his cock. George groaned at the feeling of finally being able to touch himself, and the sight was so intoxicating that Ringo gave himself a few strokes, too.

“C’mon now, don’t keep me waiting,” Ringo said, completely aware of the cruel irony.

“Yeah, _now_ you’re in a hurry,” George muttered, but there was a softness in his eyes as he pushed inside of Ringo.

Ringo groaned as George buried himself deep inside. “There you go, baby,” he said. “Move for me.”

George didn’t hesitate. He thrust quickly, his mouth falling open as a stream of gasps poured out. Ringo loved watching George feel good, but George could do better than that.

“Hands on me,” Ringo ordered, and George brought a shaky hand to Ringo’s cock. “Good Georgie,” Ringo sighed as George’s thrusts and strokes grew erratic from the multitasking. “How do I feel?”

“So good,” George said. “So tight.”

“Then what do you say we make it better?” Ringo grinned as he hooked his legs around George’s waist and pulled him deeper.

“Oh, fuck,” George cried as Ringo tightened around the full length of his cock.

“Tell me how good it is, George.”

“I lo— _ah_ —I love you so much. So much, oh my god,” George babbled so cutely that Ringo didn’t mind that he didn’t answer the question.

“God, I love you, too,” Ringo said, placing his hand on George’s cheek and brushing his thumb across his lips. When George pushed through the exertion to kiss the tip of his thumb, Ringo couldn’t stop smiling. “Would you like to cum?” Ringo asked.

“ _Yes-yes-yes_.”

Ringo laughed and wiggled his hips. “Go wild.”

George did. His hips snapped forward over and over, and the combination of George brushing his prostate and stroking his cock made Ringo cry out. He was so close; he just wanted a bit more.

“George,” Ringo choked out. “Look at me.”

As soon as their eyes locked on each other and Ringo saw the deep desire in George’s eyes, Ringo tipped over the edge. George did his best to stroke him through his orgasm, but his hand fell to Ringo’s hip when he came.

George collapsed on top of Ringo, still deep inside, as they caught their breath. “Jesus, Ritchie,” he sighed, smiling widely.

“Yeah,” Ringo agreed. He ran his fingers through George’s hair and gave him a soft kiss. “You were incredible.”

“Nah. That was all you.”

“You’re right. I’m pretty damn great.”

Laughing, George rested his head on Ringo’s chest. They’d clean up in a few minutes. Right now, they just wanted to be together.


End file.
